


The Longing Wish

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Derek’s girlfriend, {Y/N}, hates feeling helpless because she is blind and Derek can’t help, but watch her break down, he gives her an offer that could change that.





	The Longing Wish

{Y/N} woke up in the later afternoon to pure darkness, like everyday since she was born.

 

“ Morning.” Derek, her lover, said as he was by her side, she gave a small smile, she dealt with this problem alone, but when Derek Hale came in her

life, it changed.

 

“ Did you sleep well?” Derek asked as she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

 

“ Have you seen Stiles lately? He has been avoiding me lately and I don’t know why?” She asked as she tried to find Derek’s face, he saw this and

placed her hands on his cheeks.

 

“ Your annoying brother you mean?” He asked in a joking way, she chuckled a bit, her spastic younger brother was a bit on the secretive side,

but he didn’t know that {Y/N} knew about the Supernatural, and it was all thanks to Derek.

 

“ He hasn’t been here at all.” Derek replied as he helped her up, she smiled, he helped her put on her clothes, he did this every day since they

have been together for a total of three years, and she was grateful.

 

“ {Y/N}?” Derek asked as he helped his lover sit on the couch, she used her hearing to pin point where he was, she turned to him and tilted her

head, like an innocent puppy.

 

“ Yes Derek?” She replied with a questioning tone, Derek sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, she nuzzled slightly into the feeling of his

slightly callus hand.

 

“ What if I could cure your blindness?” He asked, she was slightly taken aback by this, tears began to weld up in her eyes.

 

“ If you could, I would be scared.” {Y/N} said as Derek was confused, she sighed as a tear fell from her eye.

 

“ Why would you be scared?” He asked as he was slightly concerned by her answer.

 

“ I would be scared because everything would be new to me, I have longed wished to see Derek, I want to see you, Stiles, Scott and my dad.” {Y/N}

cried, she was breaking down, Derek was so taken aback, he never knew what it was like for someone to lack sight, he would take {Y/N}’s

blindness and trade it for her to have his sight in a single heartbeat.

 

“ Maybe the Bite can give you sight.” Derek told her, she still was crying, he looked at her eyes, they were chocolate brown and the pupils were

clouded over.

 

“ Derek, we have talked about this, what if the Bite doesn’t take and I die a slow and painful death?” She asked as he sighed, he wished for her

to see, he prayed for some miracle to let her see the world.

 

“ I don’t think you will die, if I gave you the Bite.” He told her, but she didn’t agree, she was too afraid on what it could do to her.

 

“ Derek, please, baby, respect my choice.” She pleaded to him, he sighed, defeated once again for him to give her the Bite that could give her

what she longed for most, but as the day went on, {Y/N} was more depressed, even with Derek’s company, it made her feel worse.

 

“ Baby, please.” He whispered as he kissed her shoulder, he thought if he could butter her up, she might finally let him give her the Bite, but

he was worried that if he pressured her too much that she would leave him.

 

“ Derek, what have I told you?” She asked as she had her eyes closed, it was as if she was giving up on her wish and just accepting her fate

of blindness.

 

“ {Y/N}, late at night, I can hear you whimpering in your sleep, crying out that the darkness was too much, and I had to watch you for

three years, your suffering is affecting me, in a way I feel you are giving up on the thing you want most.” Derek told her the truth, she

was slightly taken aback by this alone.

 

“ Derek, I suffer for my sake, the Bite could kill me.” {Y/N} whispered as Derek held her hand.

 

“ But watching you suffer is killing me.” He told her, he smelt salty tears coming from him, {Y/N} lifted her hand, letting it trail up his

shoulder, caressing up his neck and upon his scruff, she felt his tears and was heartbroken, she was thinking it over, if the Bite could

give her the thing she wished for most, she would take it.

 

“ Baby?” She asked as she turned his way, he watched her face, worried about what she was thinking.

 

“ I changed my mind.” She flat out told him, he was worried, is this what she wanted? Did he pressure her right, but it felt wrong by how

he did it.

 

“ Are you sure?” He asked in a tone that told her so much, she nods upon his question.

 

“ I never thought about how my suffering affected you.” She told him, he leaned in and gave her a kiss, she pressed into it, proving

how much she loved him, as they pulled away, Derek carefully places ghosting kisses upon her skin, he gets to her side,

 

“ I love you, {Y/N} Stilinski.” He told her as he makes his k9s elongate into his fangs, placing a loving kiss upon the skin of his lover,

she braces for it.

 

“ I love you Derek Hale.” She told him, he huffs and opened his mouth, he lets the sharp teeth pierce into her side, she closes her eyes

and cries out in pain, but as she does so, Derek places his hand on her stomach and leeches most of her pain, she lets small tears fall

from her eyes, Derek is sure that the Bite’s venom is beginning to pump into her, now all they had to do is wait.

 

“ Are you ok?” Derek asked as he got up and saw her bite wound dripped some of her blood, he got a towel and placed it on the wound.

 

“ I’m ok.” She replied as she kept her eyes closed, he picked her up and carried her over to their bed, he sat by her as she fell asleep,

the Bite usually makes you pass out when you get it, but other times it makes your adrenaline run rapidly, {Y/N} was the one who passed

out from the Bite, hours had passed, Derek checked the Bite, no change, he was afraid of the chance that the Bite and her body were in a

struggle.

 

“ {Y/N}, if you can hear me, I need you to know that, if the Bite doesn’t cure your blindness, I will still love you.” Derek whispered to his

unconscious lover, a day passed as {Y/N} was still unconscious, but Derek never left her side, not once, he decided to check {Y/N}’s Bite,

it was healed, she was just like him.

 

“ {Y/N}? Baby? Wake Up.” He begged her, she twitched in her sleep, she sat up slowly and Derek helped her, but her eyes remained shut.

 

“ {Y/N}, the Bite took. Please open your eyes.” He begged her, tears leaked from the side of her closed eyes,

 

“ I’m afraid.” She said as he could tell she was afraid, he took her hands.

 

“ I know you are, but you have to trust me.” He told her as he placed his forehead against hers.

 

“ I trust you.” She whispered as he smiled, his eyes watching her carefully, he wanted to see her eyes, she slowly opened them, blinking

ever so slowly, she began to tear up, she looked at Derek, her eyes adjusting and then clearing up.

 

“ I can see!” She exclaimed as Derek smiled, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, she pressed back, she pulled away, looking at her

environment with such wonder, Derek embraced {Y/N} and she relaxed against it.

 

“ Do you wanna go to see your family?” He asked as she looked up at him and shook her head.

 

“ No, right now I just wanna be with you.” {Y/N} replied to him and that’s what they did, soon {Y/N} would embrace this new world

with the thing she had longed for most.

 


End file.
